Colores—TicciPainter & TicciMask
by SraBlaBlaBla
Summary: Las lágrimas derramadas por alguien que no vale la pena perforan el corazón al punto de dejar una herida irreparable, que sólo una sutura cariñosa, hecha con distintos colores y emociones puede sanar gradualmente.


_All that I needed  
Is something to believe in_  
 _Because everything just falls in  
Place like that_

 _Todo lo que necesitaba  
_ _Es algo en lo que creer  
_ _Porque todo cae en su  
_ _Lugar así_

Purple, Yellow Red and Blue, Portugal. The Man

* * *

Él y yo nos conocemos de vista, sí, nos vemos todos los días e intercambiamos algunos pares de palabras de vez en cuando, pero no creo que seamos más que eso. Conocidos. Y ni siquiera por algo agradable como decirnos 'gracias' o 'buenos días', nos conocemos por el hecho de que vivimos bajo el mismo techo.

Somos casi extraños. Sé su nombre, cómo luce, tengo una vaga idea de quienes son sus amigos y creo que sé lo que tuvo que soportar antes de estar aquí, pero sólo eso. No sé si le gusta alguien, qué piensa sobre sí mismo, lo que hace en su tiempo libre, nada de eso. Lo que sabrías de un desconocido.

Hubo una ocasión donde él me preguntó instrucciones para atravesar el espeso bosque donde nos encontrábamos; fueron sólo unos «Disculpa, pero ¿me podrías decir cómo llegar a la ciudad más cercana? El poste andante me dijo que te preguntara» y una respuesta nerviosa, apresurada y maleducada porque mis tics sacaban lo mejor de mí y su presencia me agitaba: su sonrisa apenas perceptible en sus labios rosados y finos al decir el sobrenombre de Slenderman, sus ojos azul cían cansados, su cabello azabache descuidado y su mirada analizando mi atuendo sutilmente. Encontrarme tan cerca de esa silueta desconocida por primera vez me causaba náuseas y debilitaba el poco control que tenía sobre mis nervios, por lo que contesté de manera grosera las instrucciones haciendo una mueca invisible a sus ojos por la situación. Recuerdo que hacía un gran esfuerzo en respirar bien y evitar tener algún espasmo o tic, pero dadas las circunstancias no fue posible y estaba seguro de que se estaba riendo internamente porque su sola presencia me hacía sentir inseguro. Terminé pasando rápidamente a su lado con el ceño fruncido, paso impaciente y mirada llena de furia jurando que me las pagaría aunque no fuera culpable de cosa alguna.

Para mi pesar, cada vez que estábamos en la misma habitación me dedicaba una mirada que escrutaba el interior de mi alma hasta que alguno de mis tics interrumpiera su concentración. Eso era cuando no usaba su máscara blanca con sonrisa carmín, y cuando lo hacía me preguntaba por qué por centésimas de segundo, los segundos restantes mi lógica la respondía: la misma razón por la que yo usaba mi bozal siempre que una persona estaba cerca de mí y cada vez que salía de mi habitación, para ocultar el tormentoso pasado y las heridas aún en recuperación que había causado.

Ése era mi gran problema: con personas que no conocía cualquier acción me parecía enervante y los molestos tics acababan con mi paciencia. Odiaba rotundamente esa parte de mí y cada vez que me miraba al espejo recordaba con asco y repudio a mi aspecto, mi forma de ser, mis defectos, mi todo, llenaba mis pensamientos. El odio carcomía mi interior, y lo peor de todo era que no era hacia otras personas, sino hacia mí.

Esos días habían atacado frecuentemente nuestra zona, y no encontrábamos al ignoto por más esfuerzos que hiciéramos; en verdad era frustrante porque jamás había pasado eso, todos los seres humanos que habían estado en nuestro territorio terminaban mutilados de alguna manera —en lo personal me encantaba degollar y sacar los dientes a las personas, me parecía divertido— por, generalmente, Jeff, Jane, Slenderman, Jack, Zero y Puppeteer y rara vez yo o Masky. Todos odiaban esto porque Slender estaba de mal humor y lo descargaba en nosotros, sus seguidores o "proxies" y en todos en general, pero principalmente nosotros, Masky, Hoodie y yo, pues estábamos más tiempo con él. Cada pequeño error que cometíamos lo veía como si fuera un error mortal y cada vez que todos limpiábamos la mansión, que es lo que era porque era súper enorme y tenía más de doce habitaciones, era mucho más estricto y no nos dejaba tomar el desayuno o la cena hasta que cumpliéramos sus necesidades.

—Creo que voy a morir de cansancio —dije al aire cuando caminaba de vuelta a casa con los compadres de Masky y Hoodie mientras mis pies morían con cada paso después de correr y finalmente caminar revisando la zona de, le calculaba, 55 kilómetros cuadrados. Era un milagro que continuara de pie.

—Ya quisieras morir, Tobías —mofó Tim o, mejor dicho, Masky, mencionando el apodo que tanto odio con una seriedad socarrona—. Aún nos falta hacer la limpieza y dar la última ronda en la madrugada —respondió dándome un vistazo, que iba detrás de ellos.

—No me jodas —Fruncí el ceño y maldije todas las cosas del universo por lo bajo—. Slender nos trae dando vueltas todo el rato —dije frustrado de caminar tanto tempo y no encontrar a nadie en las tres semanas que llevábamos haciéndolo.

—No te jodo —respondió Masky—; además, ¿no lo olvidaste, verdad?

—Tim, me decepciona que dudes de mi memoria —contesté después de una breve pausa haciendo un gesto sorprendido con las manos.

—No dudo de tu memoria— respondió mirándome—, dudo de ti, que no sabes usarla.

Ouch.

Una pequeña punzada apareció en lo que todos llaman «corazón», pero al digerir lo que había dicho me llevé una mano al pecho en una expresión ofendida y exagerada.

—Tim, me ofendes —dije con una sorpresa decepcionada, aunque él hiciera siempre ese tipo de comentarios.

—Bien por ti —respondió sin interés—, estoy seguro de que Hoodie piensa lo mismo.

—No me metas en esto —contestó Hoodie rápidamente con su voz tan extraña a nuestros oídos ya que nunca la oíamos. Sinceramente la primera vez que lo conocí pensé que era mudo, pero después de hacer algunas bromas pesadas sobre él terminó contestándome un «Ya cállate pedazo de imbécil». Ahí comenzó nuestra "bonita" amistad.

Tal vez fuera por mi expresión genuina de dolor, pero parecía que por un momento Hoodie me miraba directamente a los ojos, aunque no viera los suyos a través de esa tela negra con cara sonriente roja característica de él, y me preguntaba si me vería con lástima, como siempre.

Ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿Todos tenían esa idea de mí? ¿Un gilipollas imbécil que sólo quiere joder? ¿En serio? Eso era lo más seguro, y si incluso las personas con las que había pasado más tiempo lo pensaban, todos debían hacerlo. No sabía si debía enojarme conmigo o con los demás, pero decidí no decidirlo en ese lugar.

Sería bueno si no pudiera sentir emociones, o al menos no dolor como con el Tourette, pero eso era algo físico.

Continuamos el camino de regreso en silencio, no sabría decir si incómodo o no porque no ponía atención. Estaba sumergido en las posibilidades de lo que podría estar haciendo mal, y parecía que los dos frente a mí se dedicaban miradas, casi leyéndose la mente de vez en cuando.

Al entrar todos nos dirigimos a habitaciones diferentes, gracias a dios. Ahora podría taparme con la cobija en mi habitación y consumirme en dolor el resto de la noche. Me dirigí a la habitación que compartía con mis compañeros, Masky, Hoodie y Rouge, y me envolví en las sábanas suaves y frías a esperar a los pensamientos pesimistas. Entonces, si todos pensaban que era un idiota, ¿yo también lo tendría que pensar? ¿Tendría que cambiar mi forma de ser? ¿O tendría que seguir con esa actitud infantil y tonta a pesar de lo que me digan? Incluso las personas a las que consideraba amigos por haber trabajado con ellos más de dos años desconfiaban de mí y eso me hacía odiarme. Qué idiota, ¿quién querría estar con un asesino infantil e inútil?

Me acurruqué y apreté mi pecho contra mis rodillas para intentar confortarme al menos un poco. En ese momento unos waffles con miel de maple serían perfectos para animarme, pero no había absolutamente nadie que se ofreciera a hacerlos o que al menos supiera cómo. En verdad dolía, y no sólo por los recuerdos dolorosos que vagaban por mi mente, sino también porque el presente apestaba demasiado.

El líquido cristalino y lleno de recuerdos intentó aliviar un poco el dolor deslizándose por mis mejillas, como un medio por el que el sufrimiento podía escapar fuera de mí, pero por más que lo hacía y llenaba mi cara de ese líquido que quemaba mi interior no cesaba.

Definitivamente el dolor emocional era peor que el físico.

Oí que la puerta era abierta y algunos pasos cansados se dirigían hacia la cama a mi izquierda y la contigua, separadas por una pared hueca, donde dormían mis dos compañeros «favoritos». Éstos pararon por un segundo y le siguió la voz de Brian:

—Toby, la cena está lista —dijo suavemente intentando no molestar, o quería creer eso. Sequé lo más rápido que pude mis lágrimas y traté de calmar mis nervios, se suponía que eso no debía afectarme, pero con el constante recuerdo de que era un imbécil, demasiado infantil y molesto que no tomaba nada en serio era imposible no quebrantar el control que tenía sobre mis emociones—. Slender dijo que haremos la limpieza mañana, así que ven —Podía sentir su mirada fija en las cobijas a mi alrededor, lo que me incomodaba, pero no sabía si todavía se escucharía el llanto en mi voz al hablar. No sería agradable admitir que lloraba acurrucado en la cama como un niño, aunque si no respondía Hoodie podría acercarse más y descubrirlo.

—Iré después —contesté sin ganas, con mi voz un poco más grave de lo normal y contrayéndome más en la cama. Pensar que estarían mucho mejor sin mí hacía que una daga invisible me traspasara y quedara en lo más profundo de mí, y yo sin saber cómo sacarla o aliviar el dolor.

Creí oír un suspiro seguido de un silencio largo y tranquilo, esperando a que mis ojos dejaran de sangrar, mi corazón agonizar y esperar a que la anestesia llegara.

Algunos minutos pasaron, largos como la eternidad, y mis ojos ardían demasiado como para mantenerlos abiertos; las lágrimas habían hecho efecto. Creí que lo mejor era dejar de estar consciente por un momento y dormir, dejar de sentir ese dolor sofocante e intolerable para mi débil ser y soñar con algo bonito. Los cerré por un segundo y, sin saberlo, las mantas a mi alrededor desaparecieron para mostrar un paisaje de un negro ébano y sin final. Mis sentidos comenzaron a relajarse y yo a escapar de la realidad; la tranquilidad era inmensa y desconocida, pero al mismo tiempo serena e impenetrable. Sabía que eso era temporal, mas me hubiera gustado que fuera eterno, ahí no había personas que te odiaran, que siempre te dijeran lo molesto que eras o hicieran comentarios hirientes cada dos por tres. Todo era serenidad. Permanecí así por lo que me pareció un largo tiempo cuando una voz profunda, llena de estática y diferentes timbres dijo mi nombre de manera pausada, casi con cariño.

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente, aún soñoliento, encontrándome con una silueta frente a mí y un poco de frío en vez de las sábanas color crema y el aire cálido que encerraba mi pequeña fortaleza. Alcé la vista, borrosa y oscura por la tenue iluminación de la mesa de noche a mi espalda para ver a mi jefe frente a mi cama, alto e imponente, con algunos de sus tentáculos vibrando inquietos en su espalda.

«Toby» dijo, por así decirlo, dentro de mi mente. Era una sensación extraña, como si cuanto más lo pensaras tu cabeza fuera a explotar y te hiciera cosquillas al hacerlo, eso es lo más cercano a lo que puedo describir, por eso evitaba prestar demasiada atención a ese hecho y que su propia voz fuera una mezcla de diferentes voces.

«La cena está lista desde hace algunos minutos» Sus ojos inexistentes me miraron, tal vez preocupados porque en realidad no expresaba emoción alguna y continuó. «¿No irás?»

Dudaba si era buena idea asentir, pero para no mostrar que algo estaba mal lo hice, para mi mala suerte—. Sí, sí lo haré —respondí sentándome en la cama con cuidado porque estaba un poco mareado, probablemente por no haber comido o por haber derramado tantas lágrimas, y miraba lo que se suponía que era un rostro, pero sin facciones—. Sólo... me quedé dormido —dije sin pensarlo mucho esperando que no sonara demasiado a excusa. Me paré y caminé sin ánimos a donde estaba el comedor, en la planta baja, no muy lejos de mi habitación. Pasé por la habitación de Jeff, Jack y Clocky... Jeff no era la mejor persona del mundo porque se creía el mejor en todo, y aunque lo contradijeran, continuaba con su actitud altiva y arrogante. Jack era callado y no llamaba mucho la atención, aunque el misterio de lo que había debajo de esa máscara azul naval pasaba por la cabeza de al menos alguno de los que lo conocían. Clocky era algo así como mi única amiga, siempre me trataba bien y hasta a veces me adulaba —lo que me incomodaba demasiado—, pero era la persona con la que podía contar cuando algo pasara y con la que podía ser yo mismo en cualquier momento.

Al bajar las escaleras —que por cierto eran bastantes y siempre me daba flojera bajar así que me deslizaba por el barandal, a excepción de esta vez— y dirigirme a la derecha, donde estaba la mesa enorme y decoración elegante la adornaba, vi a todos los que estaban ahí. Ben me dio un vistazo con desdén y continuó degustando sus _hot cakes_ , Brian, quien ya no llevaba su capucha, me miró desde el final de la mesa aliviado de que había bajado, Tim no me dedicó ni una mirada y Clocky me hizo señas al lado de Jack.

—¡Hey! ¡Toby! Ven, te guardé un lugar —me llamó Clocky, o más bien Clockwork, sonriendo como cada vez que me veía y pareciendo que su reloj incrustado en su ojo avanzaba más rápido. Caminé con paso apresurado porque en realidad no quería estar allí y quería terminar rápido, además de que ahora todo estaba en silencio, interrumpido sólo por el sonido de cubiertos y platos, así que todo lo que hacía llamaba la atención, y aunque tuviera hambre todavía tenía tristeza que saciar, pero si no lo hacía Slender y los demás averiguarían que algo no estaba bien y sería peor. Tomé asiento incómodo y vi lo que tendría que comer: algunos tomates y brócolis, sopa de pasta, arroz blanco y hot cakes. El postre, los hot cakes, que normalmente me emocionaría comer porque no eran un platillo frecuente, tenían pequeños recipientes con mermelada y miel de maple al lado, pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Estaba muriendo por dentro, ¿y debería preocuparme por unos hot cakes?

—¿Por qué no bajaste antes? —preguntó Clocky con curiosidad terminando de masticar un pedazo de postre con mermelada. La miré y tomé con mi tenedor un brócoli—. Me quedé dormido —Fijé mi mirada en el plato y me di cuenta de que la respuesta había sido seca y sin interés. Me metí la verdura en la boca y me puse a pensar: ¿En verdad todos pensarían que soy un infantil? ¿Masky lo había hecho... a propósito? No quería creer eso, él había sido mi compañero por mucho tiempo y le tenía cierto cariño, pero a veces en verdad me lastimaba, como ahora. Recordaba que de la misma manera en otra ocasión había hecho un comentario a Hoodie y yo al oírlo pensé mal. No sé si era mi culpa por tomar las cosas personales o porque Masky sí era cruel, pero de cualquier manera me dolía.

—¿En serio? ¿Te sentías mal? —preguntó preocupada y acercándose un poco. Esos orbes verdes siempre me reconfortaban y me recordaban que no estaba solo, aunque pareciera lo contrario la mayoría del tiempo. En cualquier caso, la confianza que teníamos y su actitud optimista y determinada me ayudaba a contrarrestar mi pesimismo.

—Sí... algo así —Respondí evasivo, apreciaba su preocupación, pero me parecía mejor no mencionarlo. Tampoco quería que tuviera algo contra Masky, aunque hiciera esas cosas seguía siendo mi _amigo_ —eso era decir mucho—, mi compañero, y tendríamos que estar juntos de todos modos.

—Entonces, ahora sólo intenta disfrutar la cena —dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante y cálida, hacía mucho tiempo que alguien me dedicaba una así. Susurré un «gracias» lleno de agradecimiento con una pequeña sonrisa que creía transmitía más tristeza que otra cosa y me dispuse a acabar rápido. El brócoli no era mi comida favorita por mucho, así que lo comí con disgusto y dejé algunos para después no pudiendo soportar su sabor. Lo que sí terminé de comer fue el arroz blanco, que no me encantaba, pero necesitaba, la sopa, los tomates y hot cakes, obviamente, porque, aunque no los disfrutara y creyera que los estaba desperdiciando, seguían siendo una delicia.

No podía hacer nada más que pensar mientras masticaba con pesar, y el primer pensamiento que cruzó mi cabeza fue que, rotundamente, parecía un niño, comiendo sólo lo que quería y dejando de lado la comida que no me gustara. Lo odiaba, de por sí odiaba a los niños, cómo sólo quieren lo que a ellos les gusta, incluso con personas... Odiaba que me pareciera a lo que odio, me odiaba. Era una reverenda mierda.

Quería no ser despreciado, como el arroz y el tomate.

Miré el plato y pensé en el arroz. Era gracioso porque deseaba ser un cereal blanco rico en almidón y carbohidratos en vez de una persona —en términos extravagantes— "normal" como todos en esa mesa. Tal vez ver cómo era una persona me ayudara a mejorar mi personalidad, desastrosa y horrible para mí, por lo que levanté la vista y miré a todos por un segundo; Clocky lamiendo sus labios con mermelada, Ben hablando aburrido sobre alguna cosa con Jack, Jack dándole el avión, Jeff... Jeff no había bajado, y Sally había salido de la cocina hacia las escaleras con una sonrisa maliciosa, así que podía esperar cualquier cosa; Jane comiendo de manera elegante su cena, Liu imitándola pero de reojo, Zero y Puppeteer ya habían terminado y subido a hacer quién sabe qué, Masky estaba al lado de Hoodie sin su máscara hablando y, con incomodidad y dolor, aparté la mirada como si quemara mirarlo; el recuerdo dolía tanto como el hecho. Terminé con mirar a Slenderman, quien personalmente había ido a preguntarme si estaba bien. Él —o eso suponía yo— y Clocky habían sido las únicas personas que me habían preguntado, y de la misma manera que me alegraba, me desanimaba, por decir lo más mínimo, que sólo habían sido dos personas.

Por último, miré a quien me parecía inefable y mordaz, cuya mirada me penetraba el alma cada vez que lo hacía: Bloody Painter, para algunos Helen Otis, o simplemente Painter. Mis ojos se posaron en su semblante por un segundo y lo analizaron: su piel pálida como una hoja de papel, su cabello azabache cepillado de manera espontánea, su atuendo casual, con su playera blanca de días debajo de su representativo saco azul con los primeros botones desabrochados y su botón amarillo de carita feliz. Lo que más me gustaba de él eran sus ojos y sus labios, cansados pero llenos de un dulzor que pocas personas poseían y hermosos por sus colores brillantes, además de lo fácil que era interpretarlos, aunque fuera vaga la frecuencia con la que lo hacían. Hubiera continuado observándolo, pero me di cuenta de que su mirada estaba sobre mí. Estábamos haciendo lo mismo, sólo que yo me acababa de enterar.

Eso realmente me enervaba, me invadió la ansiedad. Que esa vez fuera yo quien había comenzado con el juego de miradas hipnotizadas con los rasgos del otro... Y era yo el que me quejaba. Aparté la mirada apenado y impresionado por mi acción, la fijé en mi plato casi vacío y continué comiendo el arroz esperando a que la incomodidad dejara de ser visible en mis acciones.

Aparentemente el plato era más interesante que todo lo demás, y un pensamiento dudoso cruzó por mi mente: ¿Qué pensaría Helen de mí? ¿Que soy un inmaduro? ¿Que no tengo amigos y doy pena ajena? No lo conocía y no sabía qué podría pensar, pero gracias a eso había una pequeña esperanza de que no pensara eso, que no _dudara_ de mí y me diera una oportunidad aunque no me conociera.

Es en este punto donde me convencí de que eso jamás pasaría y que lo mejor sería deshacerme de esas fantasías inocentes, que era una persona despreciable y que sería así por algún tiempo más. Las lágrimas insufribles rasgaban mi garganta y no me dejaban respirar, estaban en el borde de salir frente a todos y no me podía dar el gusto de hacerlo en ese momento. Sólo faltaba terminar un poco de arroz y brócoli y, considerando que no podría soportar más, tomé el plato con los cubiertos, y busqué el canal mental de «Hablar con Slender» y dije que me lo llevaría y comería mañana. Él sólo asintió luego de unos instantes de silencio y me levanté con prisa, le di la mejor sonrisa que tuve a Clocky, quien me miraba sorprendida, y troté deprisa a mi habitación.

Afortunadamente, para mí y mis tonterías sobre sentimientos, la habitación que compartía con los proxys estaba cerca de las escaleras y era de los primeros cuartos alrededor de unos pasillos a la derecha, donde Slender estaba más cerca. En ese momento todo lo que quería era estar sólo y dejar salir el dulce veneno de la tristeza por lo que corrí como estaba acostumbrado, rápido para no dejar evidencia y que nadie vislumbrara lo débil que era, y cuando llegué a la puerta la abrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello —y de algún modo lo hacía— para cerrarla, pero no con llave. Coloqué el plato de manera distraída en la mesa de noche al lado derecho de mi cama, la cual era del tamaño perfecto, matrimonial, al lado de la de Rouge, quien prácticamente nunca estaba con nosotros y, como la vez anterior, cubrí mi cuerpo con las cobijas y abracé mis piernas. La habitación estaba dividida por secciones, cada una con dos camas y una pared separándolas, dejando un espacio para algo así como un pasillo. Aunque la pared no abarcaba mucho espacio, sólo hasta donde terminaban las camas, no sabía si agradecer que no pudieran verme Masky y Hoodie o desear que no estuviéramos separados. De cualquier manera, me apresuré a meterme en las sábanas frías de nuevo para cubrirme completamente y temblar.

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Era como lucía, mi forma de ser? No podía responder, pero siempre afirmaba que era eso, los comentarios espontáneos a veces infantiles u ofensivos que hacía, los mohines que hacía inconscientemente cuando algo me decepcionaba, mi cabello castaño cayendo en mi frente y el horrible bozal que usaba la mayoría del tiempo. Hórrido, molesto, repugnante. No podía hacer nada aunque quisiera, porque siempre se vuelve a los viejos hábitos y eso me martirizaba; siempre me habían dicho que las personas tendrían que quererte como eres y podía confirmar con pruebas irrefutables —yo mismo—que no era verdad. Que la idea de permanecer así por más tiempo me desahuciaba, ya no quería llorar más, pero la desesperación debía salir de algún modo y llorar era el único medio a la disposición.

Mis ojos habían comenzado a escocer y el sueño me embargaba lentamente y con cariño, para decirle adiós a mi sufrimiento y olvidar por algunas horas todos los problemas que tenía. Parecía que mi corazón se había cansado también de tanta estupidez y drama, seguía latiendo pero a la vez estaba _muerto_ y clamaba a gritos por un momento en donde no hubiera pensamientos denigrantes ni crueles.

* * *

 _Exagerated and cruel, like Masky :/  
¡Hola! Este es un especial de Halloween, ¡espero les guste y se animen a comentar!_


End file.
